1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power tool, in particular a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 103 09 057 A1 has disclosed a cordless screwdriver that has a housing containing an electric drive motor for driving a tool holder, with a battery pack that is contained in a grip housing and is provided to supply electrical energy to the drive motor. The screwdriver is actuated by means of a push button that is supported in the grip housing in a linearly movable fashion and can be adjusted with infinite variability by the user in order to drive the tool. The speed of the drive motor is adjusted via the actuation distance of the push button.
Usually, the position of the push button is determined by means of a variable electrical resistance that has a sliding contact along the path of the push button, with the voltage signal produced being proportional to the actuation distance of the push button. To implement the actuation distance determination, it is necessary to maintain a minimum amount of installation space in the housing of the cordless screwdriver.